


Covers inspired by 'Playing the Game'

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#17/? fanfic covers (#16 winterlock exchange)</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by 'Playing the Game'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playing the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012668) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/PlayingtheGamefrontcover_zps30656dcb.jpg.html)       [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/PlayingthGamebackcover_zpsa31ab083.jpg.html)

 

 

covers inspired by [KeelieThompson](../users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1)'s enthralling AU '[Playing the Game](1012668/chapters/2010484)'

(more of my work on [tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic_cover))

**Author's Note:**

> #17/? fanfic covers (#16 winterlock exchange)


End file.
